Conventional automobiles include front and rear rails that are supported by a chassis, and front and rear bumpers that are in turn supported by front and rear rails. When an automobile is in a front-end or rear-end collision, energy is received by the respective bumper. In order to reduce the collision energy that is transferred from the bumper to the rail, automobiles often include metallic energy absorption members that are attached to the respective rail and the bumper. The energy absorption members are configured to collapse in response to the collision energy. As the energy absorption members collapse, they absorb energy that would otherwise be transferred to the rail.
One type of conventional energy absorption member is typically made of a metal, such as steel or aluminum, in three or four separate parts that are attached to each other. What is desired is an improved energy absorption member.